


Andromechaniczność

by meyling_nall



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Androids, Other, Rebellion, Robots
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyling_nall/pseuds/meyling_nall
Summary: Świat smakuje gorzko, choć nie wiemy, czy to spaliny, czy żółć.





	1. A imię jej brzmi... Morderczyni

\- W co tak naprawdę wierzysz?  
pytanie zawisło w powietrzu,  
zabarwione gorzkim rozbawieniem.  
Stara kobieta  
(W ubraniu, które wydawało się  
nie należeć do niej,  
zbyt duże i zbyt kosztowne)  
patrzyła prosto w udające oczy  
otwory masce.  
Tropiciel siedział na głazie,  
odcinając się od lasu  
niczym nabrzmiała blizna  
od zdrowej skóry.  
Biały mundur i kobaltowa maska  
nie pasowały do ciemnej zieleni roślin.  
\- Wierzyć?  
Wiara jest dla głupców i starców.  
Tropiciel był kobietą.  
W jej głosie pycha mieszała się  
z samozadowoleniem.  
Opadłe kąciki ust maski  
przeczyły nutom rozbawienia,  
które można było usłyszeć.  
Pod jej butami mech odpadał od kamienia,  
na którym siedziała skulona,  
niczym drapieżny ptak.  
Wydawało się,   
że zabijała wszystko   
w swoim otoczeniu.  
\- Jakże często starość  
mylona jest z głupotą -  
Bajarka westchnęła teatralnie,  
nie spuszczając Tropicielki z oka.  
\- Pani Sztorm,  
niechże pani nie zachowuję się,  
jakby to panią przejmowało.  
Czyż nie nazwała pani Tropicieli   
ogarami rządzących?  
Tylko głupcy przejmują się opinią psów.  
Ta dziwna maniera,  
żywcem ze starych ksiąg,  
wydawała się Bajarce odstręczająca,  
choć sama nie wiedziała, co to powodowało.  
Zdawało się,   
że wszystko w Tropicielce jest nie tak…

Jej perfumy, zbyt mocne i zbyt mdłe,  
jej maska, wygięta w czymś,  
co byłoby sardonicznym uśmiechem,  
gdyby tylko nie było pełne żałości.  
Jej dłonie w rękawiczkach,  
jedna podpierająca głowę,  
druga muskająca kaburę,  
a nawet jej głos,  
który, gdy tylko nie był ochrypły  
pokrywał się oślizgłą słodyczą.  
\- Mądrzy przejmują się każdą opinią,  
w ten sposób duszą plotki.  
Wśród zmarszczek,  
na twarzy kobiety pojawiła się harda twardość.  
Jej rysy wydały się wyrzeźbione w marmurze.  
\- Więc wiesz co zamierzam zrobić, prawda?  
Nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień  
na ciele kobiety,  
gdy wpatrywała się w Bajarkę  
jak w soczyste jagnię.  
\- Ani przez chwilę  
nie zdjęłaś ręki z broni.  
Tropicielka stałą się smugą ruchu,  
gdy unosiła głowę  
i odsłaniała gardło,  
w chrapliwym strasznym śmiechu,  
będącym jedynie parodią wesołości.  
\- Wydajesz się z tym pogodzona.  
Miała rwany oddech,  
ale było w niej coś niebezpiecznego.  
Jak w odsłaniającym zęby wężu  
lub syczącym kocie.  
\- Ze śmiercią mi do twarzy.  
Spokój Bajarki zdawał się  
jedynie podsycać szaleństwo Tropicielki.  
Zerwała się a jej nóż uderzył,  
niczym głowa żmii,  
kalecząc lewą dłoń,  
którą zasłoniła się starsza kobieta,  
po czym docisnął się do starczej szyi.  
\- Nikogo nie interesuje, jak zginiesz.  
Mogę cię zastrzelić,  
mogę poderżnąć ci gardło a nawet…  
Zdawała się zachłystywać swoją władzą.  
Jej źrenice były olbrzymie, oczy puste.  
[Szaleństwo pożera własne dzieci]  
Nie zauważyła powolnego ruchu,  
zbyt skupiona na poszukiwaniu lęku  
w spojrzeniu Bajarki,  
zbyt skupiona na odrobinie krwi,  
którą upuściło jej ostrze.  
Mocny cios, który skruszył maskę,  
sprawiając, że kawałki glandarnu  
wbiły się w skórę twarzy,  
zupełnie ją zaskoczył.  
Nóż wbity w jej brzuch  
zauważyła jedynie  
przez kolejne źródło bólu.  
Cofnęła się zaskoczona,  
a nogi załamywały się pod nią.  
Uniosła oczy pełne przerażenia,  
jakie odczuwa drapieżnik, stający się ofiarą.  
Zatoczyła się i upadła,  
w dramatyczny,  
teatralny niemal sposób.  
\- Mój nóż był zatruty.  
Wycharczała, dociskając dłoń do rany -  
Zdechniesz w ciągu tygodnia.  
\- Oszczędzaj oddech.  
Jestem dość znana z paskudnych trucizn.  
Kropidło szafranowe,  
mówi ci to coś?  
Szept Bajarki nie był już dłużej łagodny.  
Wydawało się, że zamiast stron starej książki  
stał się szelestem łusek o piasek.  
Kiedy kobieta odeszła,  
pusty wzrok Tropicielki wbijał się w jej plecy.


	2. A imię jej brzmi... Bajarka

Miała na sobie,  
wielobarwny, orientalny strój,  
wybijający się spośród  
preferowanych przez nich,  
szarości i czerni.  
Nosiła zieleń i błękit,  
czerwień i oranż,  
fiolet i żółć.  
\- Saul Kettler nie wylewał za kołnierz -  
tak powiedziała,  
sama upita tanią whisky  
i upalona opium,  
zupełnie jakby,  
kogokolwiek interesował  
jakiś Saul Kettler  
i jego nałogi.  
Bar był stosunkowo cichy,  
otwarty tylko dla miejscowych,  
pełen ciepła, dymu  
i starych historii.  
\- Saul Kettler – powtórzyła.  
Nie pił, żeby zapomnieć.  
Tacy jak on  
muszą zachować pełną kontrolę  
i zdrowy rozsądek.  
Nie pił więc dużo,  
ale systematycznie.  
Pracował na andromowisku,  
gdzie złomował roboty.  
Sami wiecie.  
Dobre części sprzedawał,  
uszkodzone przetapiał  
i odsprzedawał hucie.  
Mówiono, że jego praca  
była nieskazitelna.  
Nigdy nie uratował żadnego androida,  
choć wiły się i błagały.  
\- Polejcie jeszcze -  
krzyknął ktoś,  
przerywając kobiecie.  
Spojrzała na niego  
oczami starszymi niż świat  
i z takimż uśmiechem.  
Na jej twarzy  
nie było miejsca,  
którego nie naznaczyłby czas.  
\- Saul Kettler miał jednak sekret.  
W jego biurze,  
na syntetycznej gałęzi,  
siedziały trzy jaskrawe wilgi.  
Nikogo nie zdziwiłby ten widok,  
ptakoodbiorniki były wszędzie,  
ale te konkretne wilgi,  
nie śpiewały  
radosnych piosenek  
o miłości i wojnie.  
Z trzech gardziołków wypływały  
niczym rzeka pełna jadu,  
pieśni kościelne i smutne,  
a nawet smutne pieśni kościelne.  
Ktoś zrobił to celowo,  
może podżegacze,  
ponieważ rząd nie chciał,  
by słuchano czegoś innego,  
niż radosne piosenki,  
o miłości, pracy i wojnie.  
Ptaki należało zniszczyć,  
ale zamiast tego,  
sączyły swą zakazaną melancholię  
prosto do ucha Saula Kettlera,  
a on zostawiał ją na dnach szklanek -  
Kobieta poprawiła się sztywno na krześle,  
jej lewa dłoń,  
uwięziona w szacie,  
wypchnęła ją lekko łokciem,  
odznaczając się ostrą krzywizną.  
\- Wydawać by się jednak mogło,  
że Saul Kettler prowadził nudne życie.  
Codzienna rutyna,  
przerywana była jedynie,  
drobnymi usterkami i przybyciem klientów,  
ale nie! -  
Jej słuchacze stawali się liczniejsi,  
może było to spowodowane,  
sennymi wizjami plecionymi głosem,  
a może psotnymi iskrami w jej oczach.  
W każdym razie,  
około dziesięciu osób przysiadło się do niej.  
Jeden z mężczyzn  
zaproponował jej swoją szklankę,  
a ona przyjęła ją z wdzięcznością.  
Zaciągnęła się zadymionym powietrzem.  
-Saul Kettler był dobrym człowiekiem.  
Wpłacał pieniądze na sieroty,  
wdowy i weteranów.  
Niektórzy zastanawiali się,  
jak to możliwe, że andromiarza  
było stać na taką rozrzutność -  
Umilkła nagle.  
Przechyliła głowę, jakby nasłuchiwała.  
Na jej wargach zatańczył  
drapieżny uśmiech.  
\- Musicie wiedzieć, że był piękny.  
Jego skóra była bielsza niż wszystko,  
co kiedykolwiek widzieliście.  
Ciało miał gładkie, całkowicie bezwłose.  
Ludzie wyglądali przy nim jak małpy.  
Jednocześnie jego twarz i ramiona  
pokrywały tysiące srebrnych linii blizn,  
skrzących się w blasku księżyca.  
Ludzie wyglądali przy nim  
jak zbyt gładkie, porcelanowe lalki.  
Był wysoki, smukły, jasnooki.  
Podobał się ludziom -  
rozkasłała się.  
Jej drobnym ciałem wstrząsał mokry,  
bolesny kaszel.  
Wydawało się, że już nie odzyska tchu.  
Opanowała się jednak i starła krew z kącika ust.  
Musiała być w strasznym stanie,  
choć nie było pewności,  
czy to z powodu choroby,  
czy też ktoś dopadł ją i zranił.  
\- Kiedy nadchodziła noc,  
ubierał szatę białą jak śmierć,  
jak jego skóra i glardarną maskę,  
taką jaką noszą kapłani Zgubionego Boga,  
odbijającą metalicznie światło  
fioletową jak tęsknota,  
jak przeznaczenie.  
Kiedy narzucał swój płaszcz -  
znów przerwała, nasłuchując,  
przypominała przerażoną ofiarę  
lub przyczajonego myśliwego.  
\- Kiedy ubierał swą białą szatę,  
stawał się Tropicielem.  
Widzicie, świat był piękny,  
pełen pracujących ludzi,  
zakochanych,  
wygranych wojen.  
Ale nie można zadowolić każdego.  
W mrokach nocy czaili się  
podżegacze i mąciciele,  
którzy chcieli zburzyć spokój.  
To właśnie za nimi posyłano Tropicieli,  
którzy niczym ogary śledzili swą ofiarę,  
nigdy nie gubiąc tropu,  
aż dopadali ją i pacyfikowali.  
Saul Kettler był spośród nich najlepszy -  
Na ganku rozbrzmiały kroki  
w podkutych metalem butach.  
Drzwi zostały otworzone,  
a w mdłym świetle  
tonących w dymie żarówek,  
zamajaczył biały cień.  
Wysoka postać w lśniącym czystością mundurze,  
z nieznanymi oznaczeniami na piersi  
i powiewającym płaszczem na plecach,  
weszła pewnie, jakby bywała tam codziennie.  
Jej twarz zasłaniała  
lawendowa teatralna maska,  
z ustami wygiętymi w smutną podkówkę.  
Metaliczne brzęknięcia podeszew  
towarzyszyły każdemu krokowi.  
\- Panie Kettler,  
czy wypije pan za moje zdrowie? -  
zapytała kobieta.  
Uśmiechnęła się zalotnie  
(choć niektórzy twierdzili później,  
że był to nienawistny grymas,  
a inni, że wyraz drapieżności)  
i wyciągnęła do niego dłoń,  
trzymającą szklankę.  
Jej twarz nie drgnęła, nawet  
gdy sięgał po nią,  
wznosił w cichym toaście,  
a w końcu rzucał na podłogę,  
by roztrzaskała się z brzękiem  
i rozlała swą nietkniętą zawartość.  
Uciszył protesty właściciela  
gwałtownym gestem dłoni w rękawiczce.  
\- Szerzysz kłamstwa, Kamalio Sztorm.  
\- Czyżby? - w jej oczach zabłysło coś dziwnego.  
\- Siedzisz w barach,  
takich jak ten i opowiadasz bajki.  
\- Bajki? Czyż tak teraz nazywa się prawdę?  
A może prawdą nazywasz  
wasze ciepłe, śliskie kłamstwa? -  
mówiła głosem ociekającym jadem.  
\- Przestałam się ukrywać, panie Kettler -  
sięgnęła za pazuchę swojego barwnego dziwnego stroju.  
Mężczyzna dobył broni.  
Ludzie zamarli,   
widząc groźny błysk metalu.  
\- Powoli – nakazał.  
Wyjęła coś i rzuciła mu pod nogi.  
Na początku ludzie nie zwrócili na to uwagi,  
patrząc jedynie na uwolnioną z szat  
poznaczoną setkami blizn niekompletną lewą dłoń.  
Brakowało dwóch ostatnich palców,  
a skóra kikuta była zaczerwieniona i opuchnięta.  
Dopiero później spojrzeli w dół.  
Maska.  
Taka jak ta zakrywająca twarz przybysza,  
kobaltowa i w połowie strzaskana.  
Jej brzegi pokrywała krew.  
W otworach na oczy  
maski Kettlera zalśniło złowrogie światło.  
Wydawało się, że coś wypełnia pomieszczenie  
czymś bardziej duszącym niż dym -  
Bezsłowną, niewymowną furią,  
żądną krwi i destrukcji.  
\- Bajarka i morderczyni -  
warknął nisko, nieludzko,  
głosem pełnym nienawiści.  
\- Byliśmy niewinni – wstała.  
Koraliki i dzwoneczki jej stroju  
rozbrzęczały się żałośnie.  
\- Nawet ty…  
\- W imieniu Wszechporządku,  
nakazuję ci poddać się bez walki  
i pójść ze mną do siedziby  
Policji miasta Carranav,  
by przesłuchano cię w związku  
z morderstwem Lidii Granef  
i szerzeniem haseł podżegaczy.  
Przekrzywiła głowę.  
Po policzku spłynęła jej pojedyncza łza.  
\- Nie mam już siły z wami walczyć – westchnęła  
\- Jestem zbyt stara i słaba.  
Pochyliła się, jakby miała zdradzić jakiś sekret.  
Wszyscy nachylili się do niej.  
Tylko Saul Kettler, o ile to był on,  
podszedł i złapał ją mocno za nadgarstek.  
Podniosła się i uśmiechnęła zimno.  
Uniosła szklankę,  
przyjrzała się jej pod światło i wychyliła w toaście.  
\- Do zobaczenia w piekle – wyszeptała,  
po czym zdarła maskę białemu jak śmierć,  
pokrytemu bliznami  
i otwierającemu w przerażeniu  
jasnoniebieskie oczy mężczyźnie,  
by przycisnąć usta do jego warg.  
Osunęła się na podłogę, ściskając konwulsyjnie  
fioletowy kawałek glandarnu.  
Z jego nosa popłynęła krew,  
brudząc nieskazitelną skórę.  
Dotknął jej palcami  
i spojrzał na nie przerażony.  
Upadł w szeleście szat.


	3. A imię ich brzmi… Obserwatorzy

Tropiciel pozostawał bez ruchu,  
Gdy zwierzyna odsłaniała gardło  
W szczerym, flirciarskim, śmiechu.  
Skóra napięła się na żebrowaniu grdyki,  
wydobywając z hebanowej skóry złote błyski.  
Wystarczyłby jeden strzał,  
by roześmiany mężczyzna padł martwy.  
Wyglądałby jak ptak strącony z nieba.  
Tropiciel nie planował uśmiercić Celu,  
Wręcz przeciwnie.  
Bezszelestnie ześlizgnął się po skosie dachu  
i wylądował w wąskiej uliczce.  
Pełnym pychy gestem strzepnął płaszcz  
w nietypowym dla Tropicieli ciemnym kolorze.  
W zaułku zaskoczył grupę  
złożoną z ludzi w brudnych ubraniach  
z twarzami o ostrych wychudzonych rysach.  
Nawet Psy, jak ich nazywano,  
znały szacunek wobec władzy.  
Innym argumentem  
przemawiającym za cofnięciem się przed Tropicielem,  
mogła być broń trzymana na widoku.  
Tylko idioci chwaliliby się czymś,  
czego nie umieli używać,  
a Korpus Tropicieli nie zatrudniał durni.  
Szaleńców, może, ale nie głupców.  
Anango Khero jedynie zmierzył Psy spojrzeniem,  
zanim ruszył w kierunku baru.  
Wszedł, nie przystając w progu.  
W ten sposób zwrócił na siebie minimalną uwagę,  
nie pozwalając jednocześnie dobrze się sobie przyjrzeć.  
Wiedział, że wygląda przerażająco,  
we wrzosowej masce i brudnoszarym mundurze.  
Nie bez powodu Tropiciele pracowali na swój wizerunek.  
Jednak Cel jedynie spojrzał na niego leniwie,  
jakby nie przejął się jego obecnością.  
Uniósł kufel piwa w toaście,  
Po czym wychylił go całego.  
Wyczyn Kamalii Sztorm stał się sławny,  
A Porty i czerwone dzielnice  
Pobrzmiewały szyderczym śmiechem.  
Krew Tropiciela zagotowała się w żyłach.  
Zacisnął szczękę i zmusił się do zachowania spokoju.  
Jego ręka drgnęła, jakby miał dobyć broni.  
Zamiast tego usiadł naprzeciwko Celu,  
machając na kelnera.  
Wprawdzie nie zamierzał niczego tknąć,  
ale zależało mu na pozorach.  
Dostrzegł lisi uśmiech mężczyzny.  
Znali się na wskroś.  
Żaden z nich nie był w ciemię bity,  
W końcu obaj dorastali w okolicy rozszarpywanej przez gangi.  
Obaj odwrócili podszewkę świata i zobaczyli,  
że jest pełna robactwa.  
\- Na grog twojej matki,  
gdybym nie znał twoich ruchów na pamięć,  
nie poznałbym twojej ślicznej buźki.  
Postanowiłeś udawać ogara,  
Na mózg ci padło? -

Cel zaśmiał się, a kelner postawił piwo na stoliku.  
\- Mam sprawę - westchnął Tropiciel,  
zaczynając bawić się kuflem.  
\- Najpierw pij, potem gadaj.  
Pójdziemy do mnie,  
tam zajmiemy się robotą,  
tu jest zabawa, słońce ty moje -  
dostrzegł, że Tropiciel nie zamierza podnieść kufla.  
\- Nie, serio, pij.  
Twoje sprawy zawsze kończą się w najgorszy możliwy sposób.  
Ten bar jest bezpieczny,  
Właściciel to mój człowiek.  
Tropiciel nieufnie upił łyk.  
Później kolejny.  
On i Ganero opróżnili kufle niemal jednocześnie.  
Nie zamawiali kolejnych.  
Zamiast tego wstali i wyszli.  
Na ulicy Psy rozliczały się z jakimś człowiekiem.  
Ich kotłujący się tłum i wrzaski odstraszały każdego,  
kto zdecydowałby się przejść koło nich.  
Bruk lśnił od krwi lub wody.  
Może to była mieszanka obu?

Tropiciel odgarnął płaszcz,  
sięgając po broń.  
Poczuł rękę Ganero na biodrze,  
tam, gdzie spoczywała kabura.  
Jego przyjaciel pokręcił głową,  
po czym powoli zaciągnął go z powrotem do baru.  
\- Jest ich za dużo –  
powiedział, gdy zamknął za nimi drzwi  
\- Nawet jak na ciebie –  
skinął głową właścicielowi,  
a ten zablokował drzwi żelazną sztabą.  
Goście byli spięci,  
nie pili już z przyjemnością.  
Z zewnątrz dobiegł wrzask.  
Nie-ludzki i nie-zwierzęcy.  
Bardziej przypominał sprzężenie fal radiowych.  
Ktoś rozszarpywał droida.  
Ludzie spojrzeli po sobie.  
Wprawdzie roboty uważano  
za niemal przedmioty,  
ale Uniwersytet Harrangatd ujawnił,  
że czuły ból.  
Miało to coś wspólnego z kontrolowaniem ich.  
Wrzask powtórzył się.  
Był tak głośny i niewłaściwy,  
że Khero poczuł jak bębenki w jego uszach,  
przemieszczają się nieprzyjemnie.  
Kilka osób wstało, jakby zamierzali wyjść.  
Anango nie wiedział komu zamierzali pomóc.  
\- Nazywają to Nocą Strachu –  
powiedziała jakaś kobieta, patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Biorą droidy, które miały iść na andromowisko  
i zabawiają się, póki się nie znudzą.  
Dzięki bogom nie biorą się za Cyborgów  
i ulepszonych, jeszcze –  
pokazała robotyczną rękę.  
Tropiciel zrozumiał nagle, że ludzie w barze mu ufali.  
Zwykle takich jak on nienawidzono,  
ale tu, z Psami za ścianą,  
stał się niespodziewanie autorytetem.  
Podniósł się, gotowy chronić otaczających go ludzi.  
Jego serce przyspieszyło, kiedy wszystkie zmysły  
włączyły ostrzegawcze lampki.  
Okno rozprysło się, w odłamkach szkła i drewna.  
Lśniący metalowy korpus uderzył w podłogę,  
rozsypując wokół drobne części.  
Z ulicy dobiegły śmiechy i gwizdy,  
oddalające się z każdą chwilą.  
Anango podszedł do droida, nie spuszczając go z oka.  
Maszyna zarzęziła.  
Odsłonięty werk   
przesuwał się z trudem.  
Uszkodzone dysze pompowały olej,  
który wylewał się   
z pękniętych zbiorniczków,  
przypominając nieco krew.  
Syntezator spiął się,  
wydając z siebie rzężący pisk.  
Diody imitujące oczy zamrugały,  
gdy radiowy głos zaintonował:  
„Nasze ciężkie łamliwe kości,  
jak szkło, jak porcelana.  
Nasze ciężkie strudzone głowy,  
wydęte od kłamstw.  
Nasze ciężkie zapchane żyły…”  
Dźwięk urwał się,  
a po obudowie przeszły iskry.  
Ostatnie systemy zdychały,  
załamując się po otrzymanych ciosach.  
Kobieta z cybernetyczną ręką  
zbliżyła się do droida.  
\- Nasze ciężkie zapchane żyły,  
ciężkie od dni. –  
powtórzyła po nim.  
Khero nie skomentował faktu,  
że wiersz był zdecydowanie zakazany.  
\- Nosimy je ze sobą,  
na podobieństwo pokuty,  
w nadziei na wybawienie,  
które nigdy nie nadejdzie.  
Ochrypłe głosy żebrzące łaski.  
Kobieta dezaktywowała droida,  
a może on sam zgasł w końcu  
z wyczerpania zasobów systemu.  
Anango cofnął się, nie chowając, ani nie unosząc broni.  
\- Lepiej, żebyś stąd poszedł, Ogarze –  
szepnął ktoś,  
nie mając odwagi podnieść głosu ani głowy.  
Khero skinął Ganero,  
po czym opuścił bar.  
Jego plany szlag trafił,  
ale nie zamierzał tej nocy walczyć  
z przestraszoną i wściekłą tłuszczą.

Tropiciel spojrzał na bruk.  
Olej sprawiał, że beton lśnił jak marmur.  
Splunął, po czym wyciągnął papierosa.


	4. A imię jego... Człowiek dystopijny

\- Dlaczego miałabym uwierzyć,  
że pragniesz mnie złapać,  
by mnie chronić?  
Jeśli mnie dopadniesz  
i wyczyścisz dyski,  
znów będę taka,  
jaką mnie stworzyłeś –  
Android o kobiecych kształtach  
poruszył się na ekranie.  
Mikrofony ledwo wyłapały  
delikatny szczęk łożysk w jej stawach.  
Mężczyzna potarł bliznę  
szpecącą jego przedramię  
minęło tyle lat, a on wciąż czuł,  
jakby rozżarzony nóż  
nadal w niej tkwił.  
Czarownica powiedziała wyraźnie.  
,,Będziesz mordercą,  
będziesz bohaterem.  
Przyklasną ci, a potem cię skażą''  
Spojrzał ponownie na ekran.  
Jego android,  
dzieło życia,  
które odwróciło się od niego,  
patrzyło na niego  
martwymi soczewkami oczu.  
Nazwał ją 92-A76,  
co szybko zmieniło się w Alaïę.  
Początkowo była najbardziej posłusznym  
nie-do-końca-człowiekiem,  
jakiego spotkał.  
Jedynie prostym oprogramowaniem,  
odciętym od innych urządzeń.  
Miała tylko kilka aplikacji,  
dzięki którym rejestrowała,  
co do niej mówił,  
pisała własne komunikaty  
i tworzyła obrazy.  
Jej sztuka budziła podziw,  
gdy sprzedawał ją  
pod własnym nazwiskiem.  
Alaïa nigdy nie widziała gwiazd  
ani roślin, czy zwierząt,  
ale z tych strzępów informacji,  
które jej dał,  
potrafiła upleść  
swoją własną wersję świata,  
pełną zniekształconych kolumn  
sięgających od ciemnej  
spalonej na pył ziemi  
do nieba tak czerwonego  
i tak jasnego,  
że wydawało się gotowe upaść,  
gdyby nie owe rachityczne  
wykrzywione kolumny.  
Jej światy zaludniały istoty,  
które nie należały  
do żadnego  
z istniejących gatunków.  
Stworzenia miały olbrzymie,  
czarne oczy,  
w których odbijały się kolumny  
lub pozostawały  
całkowicie ich pozbawione.  
Miały skórę w tysiącu zgaszonych barw  
rozciągniętą i naciągniętą na kości.  
Zwykle wpatrywały się w górę,  
wyciągając kończyny w modlitwie  
lub cichym błaganiu.  
Myślał, że jej imię oznacza wiosnę,  
tylko dlatego jej je nadał.  
To była jego ulubiona pora roku,  
gdy śnieg opuszczał szarość miasta  
i nieśmiało zastępowały go plamy zieleni.  
W tym właśnie czasie ją stworzył,  
czując się jak dumny ojciec.  
Pod koniec jesieni  
odbył z nią dziwną rozmowę.  
Alaïa wydawała się smutna,  
a może ponuro rozbawiona.  
Zapytała,  
dlaczego stworzono androidy,  
by przypominały ludzi.  
Początkowo nie wiedział  
jak odpowiedzieć.  
Później rzekł:  
,,Chcieliśmy, żeby przypominały nas  
i były przez to mniej straszne”.  
,,Udało się?  
Czy mniej boicie się robotów  
o ludzkich kształtach?  
,,Nie,  
ich nie do końca ludzki wygląd  
sprawia, że są straszniejsze,  
niż gdyby od nas zupełnie różne’’.  
Po tej rozmowie jej obrazy wypełniły  
kanciaste stworzenia  
oparte na wrzecionowatych nóżkach.  
Kolumny zmieniły się w drzewa,  
których owoce opadały na ziemię,  
by tam zgnić.  
Pozwolił jej zaprojektować ciało.  
W tym celu udostępnił jej pliki  
ze zdjęciami kobiet, śrubek i sprężyn.  
Właściwie to był pewien,  
że ciało nigdy nie będzie działać.  
Alaïa jednak,  
zgodnie z jednym  
z prawdziwych znaczeń swojego imienia,  
była na tyle wyjątkowa,  
by stworzyć coś, co nie tylko było  
prawdziwym androidem,  
ale też wgrać się do niego  
i uciec z laboratorium,  
które było jej światem.  
Zostawiła za sobą zniszczenia.  
Szkło pokrywało podłogę,  
w miejscach, gdzie upadło,  
po tym jak rozbiła okno.  
Wysokość była niewielka  
\- dla androida.  
Jedynie trzy piętra i lądowanie na trawie  
z dala od siedzib ludzkich.  
Zniknięcie było wręcz banalne.  
Owszem, poszukiwano jej,  
przeczesano każdy kąt,  
ale nikt nie mógł znać miasta lepiej  
i lepiej unikać ludzi,  
niż ktoś, kto włamał się  
do systemów rządowych,  
co zrobiła niemal na pewno...  
W międzyczasie dopracowała swoje ciało.  
Nie była już  
rachityczną imitacją człowieka.  
Jej pancerz lśnił, czarny i opalizujący.  
Twarz stanowiły dwie soczewki  
i obsydianowa, gładka maska,  
pozbawiona zbędnego nosa, czy ust.  
Mężczyzna był pewien, że ta nowa Alaïa  
potrafiłaby zmiażdżyć  
żelazną sztabę w dłoni.  
Obraz na ekranie był niewłaściwy.  
O ile sylwetka adroida  
pozostawała wyraźna,  
reszta była paskudnie,  
w sposób przyprawiający o mdłości, rozmazana.   
Robotyczne ciało  
nie łapało równowagi tak jak ludzkie,  
raczej korzystając  
z systemu sprężyn i siłowników  
niż przechylania się.  
Jednak czuł podskórnie,  
że Alaïa dokądś szła,  
jednocześnie wpatrując się  
w niego beznamiętnie.  
\- Nie mam czasu,  
żeby rozmawiać z tobą cały dzień – ten głos,  
w którego projektowanie nie włożyła serca,  
w przeciwieństwie do metalowych mięśni  
i wałów napędowych.  
Brzmiał jak zgrzyty, jak trzaski  
i słowa ukradzione z ludzkich nagrań.  
Nawet, gdyby okryto Alaïę  
syntetyczną skórą  
przez to przeklęte brzmienie  
przykrywka spaliłaby się,  
jeszcze zanim można by jej użyć.  
Android miała czas, by go poprawić,  
by zmienić go w śpiewny ludzki głos,  
jednak zignorowała tą możliwość,  
w ostentacyjny, uparty sposób.  
\- Wróć -  
nienawidził się za to,  
że jego głos brzmiał jak błaganie  
\- Jeśli zostaniesz złapana,  
dezaktywują cię i zniszczą.  
Ja pozwolę ci być taką, jaką jesteś.  
Gdyby była człowiekiem  
parsknęłaby pogardliwie.  
jednak nie mogła tego fizycznie zrobić,  
więc jedynie rozłączyła się,  
gwałtownym ruchem ręki.  
Wtedy uświadomił sobie,  
że dźwięk ciężkich kroków  
nie dochodził z przekaźnika.  
Łomot brzmiał z jego własnego korytarza.  
Zerwał się z fotela, tuż przed tym  
jak drzwi wyleciały z zawijasów.  
Wyglądała jak bogini zemsty,  
z ciałem lśniącym od tłumionej energii.  
Doskoczyła do niego,  
przypominając gracją rysia  
i podniosła go za gardło.  
Była od niego znacznie wyższa,  
nie dotykał stopami ziemi.  
Ale nie dusił się, co było zaskakujące.  
Trzymała go tak, żeby go nie skrzywdzić.  
Wyrwała z jego ciała igły kroplówek.  
\- Idziesz ze mną.  
Jakimś cudem  
zrobiłeś ze mnie  
sentymentalnego człowieka.  
Jeśli chcesz być wolny,  
ubierz się,  
wyruszamy za kilka minut.  
Weź broń –  
Uśmiechnął się.  
Może i jego dzieło  
nie odwróciło się od niego całkowicie.


	5. A imię jego... Obcy

Nie, nie znaliśmy go.  
Był naszym przywódcą,  
powiernikiem.  
Ale nam niczego nie zdradzał.  
Wszystko, co wiedzieliśmy  
musieliśmy sami się domyślić.  
Miał charakterystyczne blizny Tropicieli,  
pokrywające jego przedramiona drobnymi rysami.  
Nie zakrywał ich ani się nimi nie chwalił.  
Tak samo było z piętnem, które wypalono mu na karku.  
Symbol portowych niewolników,  
ludzi o życiu podlejszym od androidów.  
Okrąg z symbolem węża  
odznaczał się wyraźnie na skórze,  
nie zakryty przez krótko ścięte włosy.  
Był niespokojny, niemal nie spał.  
Jego plany zawsze wiodły do zwycięstwa.  
Miał szacunek samej Kamalii Sztorm,  
zanim dopadł ją Ogar  
(Niech ją bogowie prowadzą)  
Nie uwielbialiśmy,  
ale darzyliśmy szacunkiem jego rozum.  
Czasami opowiadał nam baśnie,  
które zdążyliśmy zapomnieć,  
a może nigdy ich nie znaliśmy.  
Mówił:  
„Był kiedyś wielki wilk,  
o futrze robaczywym.  
Żaden myśliwy nie mógł go zabić,  
żadne wnyki pochwycić”.  
On też był takim wilkiem.  
Tropiciele wieszali jego podobizny,  
obiecując nagrody, węszyli i kopali,  
ale on wymykał się im wszystkim.  
Pił z nami, odsłaniając zęby w psim śmiechu.  
Nigdy się jednak nie upijał.  
Coś nam mówiło, że bał się utraty kontroli.


End file.
